¡Tú no eres yo!
by Connie10
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si tras un error Hermione y Ginny deben estar con la apariencia de la otra durante un tiempo ilimitado? ¿Podrá Hermione soportar ser la “novia” de Harry? ¿Podrá Ginny recuperarse después de la declaración de amor de su hermano? R&Hr y H&G.
1. Ayuda

**Capítulo 1:** **Ayuda. **

El Gran Salón ya estaba decorado con sus acostumbrados adornos navideños puestos por Hagrid. Sólo faltaba una semana para que los alumnos estuvieran en completa libertad para volver a sus casas para celebrar las fiestas con sus familias. Por lo que se podía sentir la plena emoción en el aire.

Pero había excepciones, por supuesto. Hermione Granger era una de ellas.

Ésa mañana se encontraba tomando desayuno en la mesa de los Gryffindors. Bueno, "desayuno" es una palabra muy comprometedora. Dejémoslo en que se dedicaba a revolver su tazón con leche y cereales, con la mirada perdida. Sus amigos aún no llegaban, y ella ya hace muchos años que había dejado de esperar milagros. Era una lástima que sus amigos todavía no llegaran porque necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada, y, para su lástima, no es que se necesitara pensar mucho para comer; por lo que dejó que la melancolía fluyera por sus venas.

Ya estaba su séptimo año. Sólo le quedaban un par de meses para salir de Hogwarts, su primer y único hogar en el mundo mágico. No es que no le agradara la idea de estar con sus padres nuevamente, pero digamos que ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para ella, ya que su vida de dentistas era bastante ocupada. Tampoco quería irse porque Hogwarts había sido el único lugar donde no se sentía extraña por sus raras… habilidades. Es por eso que había tomado la decisión de no marcharse del colegio hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Ósea que se amarraría contra un árbol para que no la sacaran ahí durante las próximas y cortas vacaciones que venían; aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho porque con un sólo floreo de la varita podrían desamarrarla, pero la intención cuenta, ¿no?

Además no tenía que preocuparse por el bien estar de sus padres, como había hecho con locura desde el cuarto año. Harry, Ron y ella habían luchado juntos contra Voldemort el año anterior, lo que había causado que volviera la paz al mundo mágico. La voz bastante familiar de una chica la sacó de su ensimismamiento,

- ¡Hola, Hermione!

La aludida alzo la vista para encontrarse con la pelirroja menor de los Weasley, tomada de la mano de nada más ni nada menos que el gran Harry Potter, alias El Niño que Sobrevivió, o con menos dramatismo: su mejor amigo. Ambos le sonreían contentos cuando se sentaron frente a ella. Al parecer Harry no había notado como miraban los chicos a Ginny mientras caminaba hacia ella. Dio gracias a Merlín.

- ¿Ginny, podrías no gritar, por favor? –pidió Hermione algo irritada, ya que la había asustado un poco cuando le gritó.

- Mmm… ¡No! –volvió a gritar, y rió divertida. Su amiga frunció el entrecejo. - ¡Oh, vamos, Herms! ¿Por qué estás tan amargada? –rió otra vez.

- ¿No será que tú estás "muy" animada? –replicó Hermione alzando una ceja.

- Es verdad, Gin. La gente normal no se pone tan contenta un lunes por la mañana. –apuntó Harry, ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Ósea que todo el mundo está contra mi porque soy feliz?! –se indignó Ginny, alzando más la voz de lo que normalmente hacía.

Harry y Hermione se miraron unos segundos.

- Sí.

Ginny bufó enfurruñada, cruzándose fuertemente de brazos.

- No sé que es peor, que mi novio sea un idiota o que mi mejor amiga sea una tonta.

- ¿Le dices tonta a la persona que te ayuda a estudiar casi todos los días? -señaló Hermione, ofendida.

- Al parecer, sí. -contestó Harry por ella. - Pero yo soy demasiado lindo para que en verdad me diga idiota, ¿no es cierto, Gin? -preguntó mirándola fijamente, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Su novia intentó ignorarlo por unos segundos, pero le fue realmente imposible, por lo que suspiró:

- De acuerdo, tienes razón. –Harry sonrió con satisfacción y acercó más su boca para darle un beso, aprovechando que Ron aún no llegaba. – Eres muy lindo, pero eso no quita que seas un idiota cuando te lo propones. –añadió sonriéndole burlona.

- ¿Sabes que esto corta el romanticismo? -comentó él mientras se alejaba de ella, algo molesto, y volvía a su desayuno.

- Y me alegro que lo hiciera, no quería perder la poca hambre que me queda. –interrumpió Hermione, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente a ambos.

- Eres un amor, Hermione. ¿Lo sabías? –sonrió Ginny, secamente.

- Sí, Malfoy se molesta en recordármelo todos los días, gracias. –asintió la castaña, haciendo que los dos chicos sonrieran divertidos. Les agradaba saber que Hermione no tomara todos los insultos como algo tan negativo en la vida. Ella tenía un don para ignorar sus ofensas. - ¿Dónde está Ron? –inquirió luego de unos segundos. Intentó que su voz no sonara muy interesada ante ese hecho, pero falló estrepitosamente al ver como Ginny le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice a Harry, y luego reía.

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho, Hermy? –preguntó ella con voz melosa.

- ¡Oh, por favor! –bufó la recién nombrada, sonrojándose levemente. – Sabes a que me refiero.

- Esperar a que Ron se despierte temprano es como esperar un maremoto en el desierto. –se limitó a contestar Harry.

- Es verdad, pero quizás si tú fueras y lo despertaras con un besito todas las mañanas, ya estaría aquí, ¿no crees? –sugirió Ginny sonriendo de forma picarona, y haciendo que Harry riera por lo bajo.

- No, gracias, para eso estás tú, Gin. –repuso Hermione mordazmente, sonriendo triunfal.

- Golpe bajo, Granger –murmuró Ginny al verse agotada de respuestas.

- Lo sé, ahora ¿quieres comportarte como una persona adulta?

- Lo intentaré. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –inquirió Ginny viéndola con cara de jugadora de póquer, aunque no tenía idea de que era eso. – Te estuve buscando.

- Estaba en la biblioteca. -contestó Hermione, evasivamente.

- ¡Ja, imposible! ¡Te fui a buscar ahí y no estabas! –replicó Ginny alzando una ceja.

- Me fui temprano. –aclaró de forma no muy convincente.

- Hermione…

- Bueno, está bien. –suspiró Hermione. – Sí, estuve en la biblioteca, pero luego me fui a las cocinas para darles una brevísima charla a los elfos domésticos. –finalizó poniendo cara de inocente.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una rápida mirada en la que se podía entender claramente el mensaje "Te lo dije".

- ¿Conseguiste algo? –preguntó Harry después de soltar un suspiro, viéndola como si fuera un caso perdido.

Su amiga se sonrojo levemente y apartó la vista de él.

- Bueno, si te refieres a conseguir que me echaran de una patada, entonces sí…

Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas, lo que hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño y se encogiera más y más en su asiento. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de Harry y Ginny pudieran dejar de reír. En ese momento, Ginny se estaba limpiando una lágrima que caía de su mejilla cuando dijo:

- En serio, Herms. ¿No te cansas de luchar por causas perdidas? -la recién nombrada la fulminó con la mirada. - ¡Oh, vamos! Ayer necesitaba decirte algo urgente, y tú perdiendo el tiempo.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero la verdad es que cuando yo llegué a la Sala Común, no te vi muy entusiasmada en encontrarme. -sonrió con satisfacción Hermione.

La pelirroja y Harry se sonrojaron fuertemente, al mismo tiempo en que una voz les gritaba desde lejos:

- ¡No me esperaron!

Harry y Ginny se tensaron en sus asientos, rogando por que el pelirrojo no hubiera escuchado lo último, aunque claramente no habría entendido nada; mientras que Ron tomaba asiento junto a Hermione. Traía el ceño fruncido.

- Me encanta verte tan alegre, Ron. –comentó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Tú también te pondrías así si tu mejor amigo te abandonara por tu hermana. –bufó Ron cruzándose de brazos.

- Puede ser, pero, lamentablemente, no tengo una. –le sonrió Hermione.

- Además, Ron, no es mi culpa que te demores tanto. –le recordó Harry, molesto. – Si pusieras un poco más de tu parte, tal vez, sólo tal vez… consideraría acompañarte.

- Con amigos como tú no necesito enemigos. –gruñó Ron por lo bajo. – Ya veo como la loca de mi hermana te lavo el cerebro...

- ¡Te escuche, Ron! -se enojó Ginny, que por el momento había estado muy tranquila.

- Qué bueno, pensé que tendría que gritártelo para que entrara en esa cabecita hueca que tú tienes.

- ¡Basta, no voy a bajar a tu nivel! –se hartó su hermana alzando el mentón de forma altanera. Se levantó de un salto y miró a su amiga de forma algo suplicante. – Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Puede ser después, Ginny? Se me va a hacer tarde para mi clase de Aritmancia. –contestó la chica con una sonrisa culpable.

- No, es urgente. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! –Ginny la miró suplicante.

Hermione se mordió el labio unos segundos, mirándola dudosa. Ginny acostumbrada a decir un simple "bueno…" y dejaban la conversación para otro momento, pero lo cierto es que no le hubiera insistido si es que fuera algo urgente, o quizás "relativamente" urgente en el caso de su amigo, porque ella acostumbraba a exagerar un poquitito las cosas.

- De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido. –suspiró. Tomó su mochila y se levantó, pero la pelirroja tendría que dar la vuelta para estar a su lado.

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué no hablan aquí? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque es cosa de chicas, tontito. –contestó Ginny con voz alegre, contenta de que Hermione hubiera aceptado, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Se fue antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo.

El pelirrojo se quedó asqueado, aparentemente sin palabras, y Hermione se rió de su expresión.

- Nos vemos en Transformaciones, chicos. –se despidió y avanzó a lo largo de la mesa para encontrarse con Ginny.

Antes de haberse alejado lo suficiente, había escuchado un "¿Sabes lo rotundamente asqueroso que fue eso para mi…?", y Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. Ron era tan inmaduro.

Las chicas habían encontrado una sala vacía, que por petición y alivio de Hermione, se encontraba cerca de la sala de Aritmancia. Ginny tomó asiento sobre el escritorio y Hermione se sentó en una butaca frente a ella. La castaña la miró expectante y con algo de impaciencia, mientras que la pelirroja se removía incómoda en su asiento.

- Ginny…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –inquirió, intentando no perder la paciencia.

- ¿Quería decirte algo? –la castaña la fulminó con la mirada, por lo que Ginny suspiró, algo triste. - Si te lo digo te enojarás.

- No puede ser tan malo… –la alentó Hermione con una sonrisa amable.

- Oh, sí que puede… –murmuró Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Sirve de algo si te digo que intentaré no enojarme? –sugirió Hermione, aunque no prometió nada.

Ginny también reparó en eso, es por eso que suspiró:

- No… de todos modos te vas a enojar, pero da igual. Necesito tu ayuda. -los ojos cafés de Ginny de pronto se volvieron profundos y desesperados, miraban a Hermione con mucha ansia, y la chica se preocupó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gin? –inquirió algo asustada.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos fuertemente, y no contestó a su pregunta; aún no estaba lista mentalmente para pedirle lo que quería, o más bien, necesitaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gin? –repitió Hermione más preocupada.

La aludida siguió sin contestar y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿GINEVRA WEASLEY, QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE?

Ginny no abrió los ojos, pero de su boca salió un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en que decía:

- Necesito que cambiemos de cuerpo… esta noche.

* * *

**Mmm... Bueno, creo que a estas alturas ya deben saber de que se trata el fic. Es como el típico fic de cambios de cuerpo, pero siempre me topo con algunos que son sobre cambios de sexo, y aún no se muy bien si llegaría a pasar eso en esta historia. **

**No, la hisoria se enfoca más bien en los cambios que sufriran las vidas de las chicas. Ya saben, Ginny con novio y Hermione al borde del comienzo de su vida amorosa con cierto pelirrojo, aunque quizás no se haya notado mucho en el capítulo. **

**Prómeto ir mejorando a cada capítulo, porque como ven, éste es mi primer fic. Y este capítulo no es muy bueno que digamos, básicamente confirma lo obvio, pero el próximo capítulo avanzara más rápido. **

**En fin, espero que les guste (aunque sea un poquito) la historia y dejen uno que otro reviews. **

**Saludos, Connie. **


	2. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 2: Explicaciones.**

La primera impresión de Hermione fue abrir los ojos como platos, pero luego, para sorpresa de Ginny, soltó una sonora carcajada. Su amiga se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

- Hermione…

- Buena broma, Gin, pero en serio, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? –inquirió secándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, una vez se hubiera calmado. Ginny balbuceó algo intangible con la boca, por lo que no fue difícil para Hermione atar clavos. Su expresión se volvió dura. - ¿No es broma, verdad? –la pelirroja negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y Hermione inhaló con fuerza. - ¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE IDEA?

Ginny se encogió en su asiento, y murmuró algo como: "Si tampoco es para tanto…", pero para su desgracia, Hermione la oyó.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ME ESTÁS DICIENDO?

- Hermione, relájate, en serio… Nos van a oír…

Pero Hermione no le prestaba atención, estaba más ocupada dando vueltas de un lado a otro, gritando como loca, según Ginny, quien ya estaba comenzando a enojarse.

- ¡QUÉ RIDICULEZ, GINNY! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ¿ACASO CREES QUE…?

- ¡HERMIONE GRANGER! –la castaña paró en seco, ya que no se esperaba que su amiga le contestara con el mismo tono; después de todo, era ella la que debía enojarse, ¿no? Miró perpleja a la pelirroja, que la miraba furiosa, aunque procuró no alzar más la voz como ella. - ¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡No puedes estar haciendo todo este alboroto por una simple frase, Hermione! ¡Ni siquiera sabes la razón! –pensó en agregar "¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!", pero pensó que su amiga no se lo tomaría muy bien. – Ahora, sí. ¿Quieres escucharme?

Hermione asintió indignada. Ella, desde que Ginny le había dicho semejante tontería, se imaginaba esta escena muy distinta a cómo era ahora. Para empezar, era _ella_ la que regañaba a Ginny, no al revés.

- Te escucho, pero espero que sepas que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión. –le aseguró la castaña, testaruda.

- Me alegro saberlo. –le respondió Ginny sonriéndole con sarcasmo, aunque tenía una mirada desafiante.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, y tomó asiento una vez más en el banco frente al escritorio, cruzándose fuertemente de manos y de piernas, sin mirarla, aunque llevaba el entrecejo fruncido. Ginny la imitó, puesto que también se había parado en su ataque de ira. Se removió de nuevo incómoda, sentada en el escritorio del profesor, y se quedó unos segundos pensando en cómo comenzar.

- Primero que nada: ¿me harías el favor de no lanzarme un _Avada Kedavra_ en cuánto termine de explicarte lo que sucede? Me parece que Harry no se lo tomaría muy bien… –intentó bromear, pero se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vanos, porque, a juzgar por la cara de su amiga, a Hermione no le había parecido muy chistoso su comentario. Ningún rasgo de su rostro se inmutó por su broma. Ginny tosió incómoda. - Hum... Muy bien, ¿recuerdas lo mucho que me odia Snape?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, pero de forma irónica, claro. ¿Cómo no saber eso si Ginny se lo decía (más bien, gritaba) por lo menos diez veces en la semana? Pese a eso, sólo se limitó a decir, fríamente:

- Me parece haberlo oído antes.

- De acuerdo… -murmuró como intentando organizar bien sus ideas. Se levantó, nuevamente, de un saltó, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como minutos antes había hecho Hermione, pero no tan feroz como ella; sino que sólo mantenía la vista nerviosa.

Hermione la seguía con la mirada de un lado a otro, y hacía lo posible por no gritarle que se apurara de una vez, pero le dio su tiempo después de todo.

- Bueno, y ahora resulta que Snape me odia más todavía por ser la novia de su alumno favorito: Harry Potter. Sí, lo sé, ¿cómo puede ser posible que alguien me odie? –añadió en son de broma, al ver como Hermione arqueaba las cejas, pero estaba más que claro que esa no era la razón por la que hacía ese gesto. – El punto es que mis notas han estado bajando un poco… ¡Digo: un poquitito! –se corrigió al ver como cambiaba la cara de Hermione. – Y me parece que el está plenamente convencido de que la razón por la que mis notas han bajado: es porque paso más tiempo con mi novio, que con mis libros. Qué estupidez, ¿no? Entonces Snape, como es tan amable, decidió que sería bueno hacerme un examen sobre todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora… ¡Oh, y espera, que se pone mejor todavía! –agregó al ver que Hermione se ponía blanca cómo la nieve. – Si repruebo el examen, cosa que tiene más que claro, me expulsara de su ÉXTASIS de Pociones, por lo que jamás podré entrar en su clase, como es obvio. –concluyó encogiéndose de hombros levemente, cosa que paró de hacer de inmediato apenas vio a su amiga.

Hermione no entendía ni el cómo ni el por qué. Simplemente, aquello no tenía de pies ni cabeza. Aún no podía digerir lo que había escuchado, su cara lo detonaba enseguida. Aturdimiento. Ginny, en cambio, dejó que captara sola la idea, pero la verdad es que no creía que fuera tan difícil. Era sólo cuestión de decir "está bien, te ayudo", y nada más. ¿Por qué lo ponía todo más difícil de lo que en realidad era? Pero al parecer, la pelirroja aún no había entendido lo mucho que significaba el estudio y la dedicación para la castaña.

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que Hermione pudiera murmurar al fin, como intentando darle significado a sus palabras.

- ¿Me estás diciendo… que vas a reprobar pociones…, que te expulsarán de esa materia…, y que quieres que cambiemos de apariencia para que… yo de la prueba… por ti?

Con cada palabra que había pronunciado Hermione, Ginny fue bajando más y más la cabeza, avergonzada, por lo que lo único que pudo salir de su boca en un susurro, fue:

- Básicamente… sí.

Hermione inspiró un par de veces, con más fuerza de lo normal, para luego gritar a todo pulmón, por segunda vez en el día:

- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

- No, es sólo que…

Pero Hermione no le prestó atención.

- ¡ES PEOR QUE NO HABÉRMELO DICHO! ¡ESO ES DEZHONESTO, GINEVRA! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO VINIENDO DE TI! ¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?

- ¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Tampoco es para tanto…

La aludida se quedó blanca como la cera al oír sus palabras, y Ginny se arrepintió de inmediato por haberlas pronunciado.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? –susurró, con los ojos llameando como una desquiciada, según Ginny. - ¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO? ¡PERO SI QUIERES HACER TRAMPA, CLARO QUE ES PARA TANTO!

- ¡Hermione, cállate! –se lanzó Ginny sobre ella para taparle la boca con sus blancas y pecosas manos. Como era de esperar, Hermione no se lo tomó nada bien, e intentó forcejear con todas sus fuerzas para sacarse a la pelirroja de encima, mientras al mismo tiempo se le escapaban unos cuántos alaridos, que se podrían juzgar como gritos ahogados.

A Ginny no le quedó otra que lanzarle un encantamiento inmovilizador para que se quedara de una vez quieta. La cara de Hermione se congeló en la sorpresa que había expresado al ver como su "amiga", si se le podía llamar así en esos momentos, la apuntaba con su varita, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Ginny con sus ojos llenos de indignación y reproche.

- Lo siento, no me quedaba otra, Hermione. –se disculpó una vez hubiera guardado su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica que llevaba puesta. - ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! ¡Tú misma te lo buscaste! –Hermione la miró con una cara que sólo se podía denominar como "odio puro". Ginny la miró con pena unos segundos, hasta que se puso de nuevo seria y angustiada como en un principio. - Escucha, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, Hermione. No se lo pediría a nadie más que a ti. Tú sabes el por qué. –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que era porque ella era la mejor en pociones que conocía. – Bueno, aparte de eso. –aceptó Ginny sonriendo a medias, quien también había pensando en eso. – Pero sabes que es más que nada porque tú eres mi única amiga completamente leal; sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, es por eso que te necesito tanto, Herms. –confesó angustiada. Los ojos de Hermione se suavizaron un poco al oír lo último que había dicho la pelirroja, hasta casi se podría decir que la miró con ternura. Ginny suspiró. – De acuerdo, ¿si hago que vuelvas a moverte, me dejarás de gritar? –se aseguró ella, y como Hermione no podía asentir o negar con la cabeza, Ginny tuvo que confiar en que sus ojos desesperados era un "sí". – Muy bien. –volvió a sacar su varita y la apuntó, murmurando el contra-hechizo.

- Uff… -se alivió Hermione volviendo a moverse. – Por un momento pensé que me dejarías así para siempre. –bromeó con sarcasmo.

- Sí, yo también lo pensé. –asintió Ginny, quien soltó una carcajada al ver como Hermione la fulminaba con la mirada. Estuvieron unos segundos más en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Ginny se atrevió a murmurar esperanzada: - ¿Entonces aceptas?

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, mordiéndose, nerviosa, el labio.

- Está bien.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡No podía creer lo fácil que había sido! Pensó que abría estado mucho más tiempo intentado convencerla… "Más bien, pensé que estaría mucho más rato escuchando sus regaños", se corrigió a sí misma.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

- ¡Oh, claro que no! –rió Hermione al ver la cara de la chica, que se había venido abajo. - ¿Que? ¡No me mires así! –repitió con burla, imitando lo que había dicho ella segundos antes.

- Eres una persona horrible, ¿lo sabías, Hermione? –gruñó Ginny, completamente sentida.

- Lo siento, Gin, pero es la verdad. No voy a hacerlo. –le aseguró poniéndose seria.

- ¡Pero, Hermione, lo necesito…!

- ¿Para qué? –la interrumpió Hermione de inmediato, con una voz inesperadamente brusca y fría. – No lo entiendo, Ginny. Si descuidaste tanto tus estudios, no entiendo que lo haría diferente ahora. Jamás te importo esa materia, no veo que te vaya a afectar en lo más mínimo. Además, Ginny, tú misma te lo buscaste. –añadió al ver como su amiga había abierto la boca para replicar indignada, pero después de que Hermione dijera eso, se le habían acabado las excusas… Bueno, al menos las coherentes. Bufó molesta. – A ver… ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema de esto? Porque está más que claro que a ti no te importan las pociones.

- ¡Eso es mentira! –repuso de inmediato la aludida. – Me sirve mucho para… ¡Para mi carrera profesional! -contestó, no muy convencida.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

- No creo que se necesiten preparar pociones para volar en una escoba, Ginny.

- Nunca se sabe… -se encogió de hombros la pelirroja, esbozando una media sonrisa.

La castaña estuvo a punto de compartir su sonrisa, pero se frenó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, logrando conservar su expresión seria, sin desviarse del tema como bien pretendía Ginny.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Ginny? –repitió.

- ¡Nada! Ya te lo dije, se necesita saber pociones para triunfar fuera de Hogwarts…

- Ginny.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres que me ponga a chillar, otra vez? –se limitó a preguntar Hermione.

Ginny lo consideró unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que volver a oír como se escuchaba la voz de su amiga cuando estaba algo más… enojada de lo normal, no era un panorama muy divertido que digamos.

- ¡No, por favor! –suplicó, viéndola desesperada, cosa que hizo que Hermione sonriera un poco, _sólo_ un poco.

- De acuerdo, entonces habla.

- Bien… -suspiró alejándose levemente de su amiga, por si las dudas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no tener que ver la cara de Hermione, que sin duda la intimidaría más de lo que ya estaba. – Sucede que la historia no termina ahí… Snape tuvo la gran amabilidad de informarle a la profesora McGonagall el procedimiento que llevaremos acabo… Y como era de suponer, ella, como es tan cariñosa, se lo contó a mi madre para que no se perdiera de nada. Ya sabrás cuál fue la reacción de mi madre, pero tuvo la delicadeza de enviarme un vociferador a mi habitación, no al Gran Salón como lo hizo con Ron. –volvió a suspirar, pero de alivio, lo que molesto más a Hermione. No podía creer que eso la hiciera sentirse mejor de lo que debería estar. ¡Era sorprendente como no se preocupaba en absoluto de sus estudios! – El punto es que mamá dijo (o más bien gritó) fue que tenía completamente prohibido poner un pie en tu fiesta de graduación, por lo que, como es obvio, no podré ir con Harry a menos de que me saque una E. –concluyó Ginny, sonriendo satisfecha por haberlo soltado todo.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no volver a gritar, por lo que mantuvo su voz lo más calmada posible, pero la verdad es que no se veía muy normal viniendo de ella, porque, para empezar, a la gente normal, cuando habla, no le tiemblan los brazos, hasta donde Ginny sabía.

- ¿Ósea que todo esto es por el Baile de Graduación? –resumió con la voz reprimida.

- Y por Harry, no lo olvides. –le recordó Ginny, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Hermione reprimió un sonoro grito de rabia con una fuerza de voluntad admirable. Comenzó a pasearse de lado a otro, como había hecho un rato antes, y no miró a Ginny, eso era lo único que le faltaba para ponerse a gritar de una vez, ver la estúpida sonrisa de Ginny.

- ¿Cuándo es la prueba? –preguntó al fin, después de haber estado varios minutos paseándose de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué? -se aseguró Ginny, viéndola cautelosa. Hermione se paró en seco, y la vio como si fuera una enfermita mental.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No es obvio? Te ayudaré a estudiar, día y noche, sin parar. –afirmó con plena autoridad. - Me niego a ser parte de algo tan deshonesto. Aunque, en realidad, no tengo idea del por qué estoy haciendo esto… ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte de algo tan superficial? ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a ese estúpido baile! –aclaró irritada, y luego volvió a preguntar: - ¿Cuándo es la prueba? -vio como Ginny dudaba y se mordía el labio, nerviosa. Volvió a presionar. - ¿Cuándo. Es. La. Prueba? -inquirió marcando cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras, lo que alarmó un poco más a Ginny, pero negó con la cabeza sin mirarla. Hermione tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas. - Ginevra a las una, a las dos y las…

- ¡De acuerdo, mañana! -admitió la recién nombrada sin aguantarlo más.

- ¿Mañana? –repitió Hermione con un hilo de voz, y Ginny lo vio venir, porque su amiga se había aguantado demasiado viniendo de ella, y porque sabía que definitivamente… no se lo tomaría bien. Cerró los ojos una vez más. - ¡GINERVRA WEASLEY!

- ¿Hum…? -murmuró Ginny dando un paso hacia atrás, pero para su mala suerte, Hermione también dio un paso, pero hacia adelante y mucho más largo.

- ¿RECIÉN ME VINIES A DECIR AHORA? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA? ¿MÁS BIEN, TIENES CABEZA? ¡ME PARECE QUE NO, PORQUE ES LO MÁS IDIOTA QUE TE HE ESCUCHADO DECIR! ¡ES OBVIO QUE NO TIENES SALVACIÓN…!

- ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Me podría decir a que viene todo este griterío?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin escribir! Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero es que con tantas pruebas, tareas y castigos, es muy difícil armarse el tiempo. **

**También quería pedirles perdón por éste capítulo; si bien, salió un poquito más largo que el anterior, pero creo que se nota que no tenía mucha inspiración en esos momentos. Además, les había prometido que la historia iba avanzar algo más rápido, pero no podía seguir más la historia sin que quedara de 10.000 palabras. **

**Como habrán notado, este capítulo sólo trataba sobre el por qué de la loca idea de Ginny, y el rotundo "¡No!" de Hermione. También el final lo dejé como "oh-oh", porque me gusta el suspenso, aunque sea muy ligero, como éste. **

**¡Oh, se me olvidaba! También quería aclarar que NO, no hay HARRY&HERMIONE en éste fic. No es por nada, pero a mí tampoco que me agrada mucho ésa pareja, es sólo en plan comedia. Gracias por preguntar :). **

**¡Por último: quería agradecer los ocho reviews que dejaron! ¡De verdad no saben como me alegran el día, en serio! Muchas gracias. Aunque quizás haya alguien que encuentre que ocho puede ser muy poco, pero yo en verdad lo valoro. ¡Ocho reviews en mi primer fic! Gracias :). **

**En fin…**

**¡Saludos, Connie! **


	3. Mentiras y verdades

**Capítulo 3:** **Mentiras y verdades.**

- ¿Pro-profesora McGonagall?

- ¡Por supuesto, Granger! ¿Quién más voy a ser sino? –contestó la aludida con severidad. - ¡Ahora, quiero que me expliquen que hacen dos alumnas fuera de sus respectivas clases y armando todo este alboroto!

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

La castaña estaba completamente pálida, aturdida. Sin poder creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo justo a ella. "¡A _MI_!", gritó en su interior. "¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo estoy? ¡MERLÍN! ¡SOY_ HERMIONE GRANGER_ POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡SOY ALGO ASÍ COMO UN EJEMPLO PARA LA SOCIEDAD! ¡Deberían estar haciendo cuentos infantiles sobre mí en estos momentos! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE SUCEDE A LA HUMANIDAD? Además, la profesora McGonagall acaba de decir que me perdí Aritmancia… ¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?". Hermione intentó controlarse internamente para poder pensar con claridad, pero lo cierto es que le costó mucho. "Veamos. Lo siento, Hermione, pero tienes que reconocer que esto es muy similar a cuando McGonagall te regañó por lo del Trol en primer año, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, decidiste mentir por algo noble y como recompensa Harry y Ron se volvieron tus mejores amigos. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Acaso debo mentir para que Ginny haga… _trampa_? ¡NO, PEOR! ¡Yo misma haré trampa! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Quién me mandó a meterme en este problema?". La respuesta llegó de inmediato. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una pelirroja, que curiosamente estaba intentando _¿__no reírse__?_ "Oficialmente el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Corrección: _Ginny_ está loca".

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja en cuestión estaba pensando de forma _algo _distinta a su mejor amiga. "En menudo lío me metió Hermione. ¿No se suponía que era la chica más inteligente de su generación? ¿Desde cuándo la chica más inteligente de su generación se pone a gritar a los cuatro vientos que su mejor amiga va a hacer trampa? ¡Argh! Además McGonagall no ayuda en nada. ¡Justo tenía que ser ella la que nos encontrara! ¿Y con qué cara habla de armar todo este alboroto? ¿_Perdón_? Déjeme decirle que no somos nosotras quienes están pegando el grito en el cielo, profesora." Ginny tuvo que apretar muy bien los dientes para aguantar la risa. "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ HACIENDO HERMIONE?", explotó en su interior. Básicamente, Hermione tenía la misma cara de alguien que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. "¡Merlín, quizás en verdad vomite! Conociéndola, se va a desquitar conmigo… ¡Harry no puede verme así! ¡Que vomite sobre McGonagall! ¡Que vomite sobre McGonagall! ¡Que vomite sobre McGonagall…!".

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Les hice una pregunta! ¿Qué hacen fuera de su sala de clases? –las presionó McGonagall, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Hermione aún estaba en su ataque interno de histeria, por lo que, para sorpresa de todos, fue Ginny quién tomó las riendas de la situación; pero no se preocupen, no las tomó en plan "…sucede que quiero hacer trampa en la maldita prueba que el imbécil y grasiento de Snape me impuso y que usted por cierto consintió, por lo que todo esto es su culpa. Auto-expúlsese de Hogwarts…" Claro que no.

- Sucede… -comenzó Ginny sin saber muy bien como partir. McGonagall la miró expectante mientras que Hermione le rezaba a todos los libros existentes para que bendijeran a Ginny con el don de la palabra. La pelirroja decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad… Está bien… la _mitad_ de la verdad. – Bu-bueno… -suspiró, aparentando estar avergonzada. – Sucede que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Hermione con el examen que tengo mañana de Pociones, ¿recuerda? Y como habrá comprobado minutos antes, Hermione no se lo tomó muy bien. -sonrió ligeramente, mirando de forma significativa a Hermione, quien se apresuró en asentir, impresionada por lo bien que actuaba la pelirroja.

- ¡Oh, sí! Me enojé mucho.

McGonagall pareció meditar durante unos segundos lo dicho por Ginny, quien se preocupó un poco al ver como fruncía el entrecejo, pero luego recordó que siempre lo tenía fruncido, por lo que no había de que preocuparse. GRAN error.

- A ver, señorita Weasley, déjeme ver si entendí. –Hermione fue capaz de percibir el peligro de bajo de esa voz que aparentaba ser tranquila. Sintió lástima por su amiga, que había asentido con inocencia… Aunque se lo merecía. - ¿Usted le pidió ayuda a la señorita Granger para una prueba que se efectuará _mañana_?

Ginny no entendía. ¿Qué tan difícil de entender era aquello? Pese a todo asintió nuevamente.

- Exacto.

- ¿Exacto? –repitió incrédula. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Genial. Lo único que me faltaba: que ahora McGonagall se ponga a chillar. Fantástico", pensó con macabro sarcasmo Ginny. - ¡_EXACTO_ LAS BARBAS DE MI ABUELA, WEASLEY! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE ESTÚPIDEZ? ¡ESTUDIAR UN DÍA ANTES PARA UNA PRUEBA! ¡QUÉ FALTA DE RESPONSABILIDAD…!

- Profesora McGonagall.

- ¡…PORQUE YO JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE TU SERÍAS CÓMO TUS HERMANOS, FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY! ¡POR QUÉ NO SEGUISTE A GENTE MÁS APLICADA…!

- ¡Profesora McGonagall!

- ¡…Y YO QUE MANTENÍA LA ESPERANZA DE QUE TÚ COMO LA MENOR DE LOS WEASLEY Y ÚNICA MUJER NOS DIERAS FRUTOS…!

- ¿PROFESORA MCGONAGALL, PODRÍA CERRAR LA BOCA POR UN MOMENTO? –gritó Ginny a todo pulmón. Mala elección de palabras. McGonagall también debió pensar a juzgar por su cara. Y Hermione… Bueno, Hermione era Hermione. – Por favor… -añadió Ginny con un hilo de voz.

- Me gustaría que fueras más aplicada de vez en cuando, Weasley. –la regañó la profesora luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

- Lo siento, profesora, pero debe admitir que esto no hubiera sucedido si… -"…usted no fuera tan exagerada como Hermione…" - …hubiera escuchado toda la historia. –sonrió Ginny queriendo parecer una niña buena, cosa que estaba más que claro que era imposible.

- A ver, Weasley, ¿cuál es la otra parte? –suspiró McGonagall, cruzándose de brazos.

La aludida intentó poner la mejor cara de ofendida que tenía en su repertorio de disfraces internos. Esperaba que los años de prácticas con sus padres y todos los momentos compartidos con los gemelos sirvieran de algo.

- ¿Usted cree que no duele que a uno lo traten así? –comenzó Ginny, _dolida_.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó perpleja ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su alumna.

- ¿Así… cómo? –inquirió con recelo.

- Así, como si fuera una inútil por pertenecer a la familia Weasley. Pero créame, ¡estoy muy orgullosa de serlo…!

- ¿Ser una inútil? –señaló Hermione, sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡Ve, profesora McGonagall! No es mentira lo que le digo. –sorprendentemente, una lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Ginny, quien había señalado a Hermione con un dedo acusador.

La profesora pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos.

- Es cierto. Granger, cállate.

- ¡Pero…!

- Que te calles. –Hermione puso cara de amurrada. – Continúe, señorita Weasley.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

- Sí… Como decía: todos me juzgan por ser hermana de Fred y George o incluso de Ron… -se le escapó un sollozo. - ¡Pero yo no soy así! ¡Le prometo que estudié, en serio! –le aseguró entre lágrimas. - ¡Sólo quería pedirle ayuda a Hermione para que repasáramos los detalles que me quedaban! –Hermione abrió los ojos como platos por su descaro.

- Está bien. Te creo, Weasley, pero eso no justifica que estuvieran en una sala, fuera del horario de clases.

- ¡Pero no estoy fuera de clases, profesora! –saltó Ginny. – Esta es mi hora libre, ¿recuerda? –no mentía.

- Tiene razón. –asintió McGonagall. - ¿Y cuál es su excusa, señorita Granger? Tengo entendido de que debería estar en clase de Aritmancia.

Hermione estaba abriendo la boca para contestar, pero Ginny se le adelantó.

- Me llevo un poco más de tiempo de lo estimado para explicarle, profesora. –dijo, haciendo referencia a los gritos que se habían escuchado hace un rato.

La profesora McGonagall por primera vez se mostró dudosa. Había ido a regañar estudiantes, no ha oírlos llorar sobre sus patéticas vidas; y al parecer no habían hecho nada malo, a excepción de la señorita Granger, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que volviera a su clase. Bueno, quizás podría perdonarle esta falta, total, era una muy buena alumna y sus profesores siempre hablaban muy bien de ella. Suspiró.

- Muy bien. –las dos chicas alzaron la cabeza hacia ella, esperanzadas. – Granger: veinte puntos menos por faltar a clases. –Hermione quedó horrorizada. – Weasley: diez puntos menos por faltarle el respeto a un profesor.

- ¡Pero si yo no…! -McGonagall alzó las cejas. – Sí, está bien, tiene razón… -murmuró enojada.

- Ahora, quiero que se marchen a su sala común de inmediato. Falta poco para que la próxima clase comience.

Las dos alumnas se apresuraron en salir (más bien, huir) de aquella sala, dejando atrás a la profesora McGonagall. Caminaron en silencio. Hermione tenía los dientes apretados y caminaba rápidamente. Ginny intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero digamos que ella no acostumbraba a caminar a paso robot como ella. ¿Debía hablarle o no? Después de todo, aún quedaban varios pasillos para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Decidió intentarlo.

- Hermione.

Silencio.

- Hermione.

Silencio.

- ¡Hermione!

Más y más silencio.

- ¡HERMIONE, ESCÚCHAME!

Se puso enfrente de ella y extendió los brazos para impedirle que siguiera avanzando, pero Hermione la apartó de un empujón.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con aspereza mientras retomaba el camino. No la miraba.

Ginny sonrió, contenta. Al menos, ahora le hablaba. Era algo.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –bufó Ginny. – Sabes que esa no es una verdadera respuesta. ¿Por qué no? –repitió.

- Porque no me da la gana.

- Sabes que no es por eso. –sonrió Ginny señalándola con un dedo acusador. No había nadie en los pasillos, por lo que podían hablar del tema con completa libertad. - ¿Por qué no?

Hermione paró de golpe y se giró hacia Ginny, mirándola por primera vez en todo ese rato, sus ojos eran fríos. Le puso el un poco más abajo del cuello.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué? –Ginny asintió, algo asustada. – Porque según tú estudiaste, no creo que necesites mi ayuda. –remarcó cada una de las palabras con su dedo, dándole pequeñas punzadas en el pecho. – Además, si quieres… ¿cómo habías dicho? ¡Ah, sí! _Repasar los detalles_, búscate un libro. No sé si te enteraste, pero me parece que en la biblioteca hay muchos.

Y dicho eso siguió caminado, con la frente en alto. Ginny se apresuró en alcanzarla. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja habló:

- Sin contar eso, ¿me ayudarás?

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡GINNY!

Hermione dejó de caminar y la miró exasperada. Ginny también paró, igual de enojada que ella, o quizás un poco más.

- ¿Sabes qué, Hermione? –la recién nombrada se mostró curiosa. - ¡Me revienta que seas tan egoísta! ¡Sólo piensas en ti! ¡Crees que tu eres la única perjudicada con… -bajó un poco la voz- …hacer trampa! ¿Pero sabes qué? –repitió. - ¡Te tengo una noticia: no eres la única con cargo de conciencia!

- ¿Me lo dice la persona que habla todo el día de su relación con Harry? –explotó Hermione. – "¡Harry y yo esto… Harry y yo y lo otro…!" ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Yo también tengo una vida, pero siempre vivo para escucharte, sin quejarme! ¡Lamento ser tan egoísta!

- ¡Yo también lamento que tú lo seas! –gritó Ginny, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al final de la frase. A Hermione le temblaron las comisuras de los labios, por lo que la pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. – Escucha, Hermione. Sé que todo esto es confuso para ti, para mi también lo es, pero piensa en esto: es sólo una día, es sólo una prueba que inventó Snape para hacerme la vida imposible. –Hermione alzó las cejas. – Está bien, yo también tengo algo de culpa, pero necesito tu ayuda. No estás haciendo nada malo, sólo estás ayudando a tu mejor amiga que te necesita más que nunca. ¿Dónde está la Hermione que siempre ayuda a los demás cuando la necesitan, esa de la que siempre habla Ron?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Ron dice eso?

- ¡Claro! –sonrió Ginny. – Bueno, no me lo dice a mí, pero Harry logra que le diga cosas que a nosotras nunca nos dice. –aclaró luego de que Hermione volviera a alzar las cejas. – En fin, ¿aceptas?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Lo que había dicho era muy lindo, ¿pero era suficiente para que hiciera trampa? ¿Merecía la pena que su amiga le dijera todas esas cosas para que hiciera trampa?

- No lo sé, Ginny…

- ¡Oh, Hermione, por favor! –se exasperó Ginny, aunque intentó consolarse, diciéndose así misma que al menos no había dicho un rotundo no como lo había hecho anteriormente. - ¡De acuerdo, no me dejas otra opción! Préstame mucha atención, Hermione. –ya estaban llegando al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, asique se detuvieron unos pasos antes para que ella no pudiera escucharlas. La castaña se mostró escéptica mientras Ginny la contemplaba, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. - ¿De verdad quieres ser así toda tu vida?

Hermione se desconcertó, pero se mostró cuidadosa al hablar.

- ¿Así… có-cómo?

- Siendo amargada. -soltó Ginny así sin más, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su amiga la miró indignada.

- ¡Yo no soy amargada!

- ¿Ah, no? –alzó las cejas la pelirroja. - ¿Te diste cuenta de cuánto se parecían tú y McGonagall hace unos momentos? –señaló.

- Eso lo haría cualquier persona adulta, Ginny. –se apresuró en responder Hermione, como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¡Ves, ése es el punto! –sonrió la susodicha. – Tú no eres una adulta. Se supone que eres un adolescente, Hermione, pero intentas demostrar siempre que eres una adulta, cuando en realidad no te das cuenta de que aún queda mucho tiempo para serlo.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

- Puede, _puede_ que tengas razón, Ginny, ¿pero que tiene que ver esto con tu plan? –inquirió cautelosa.

Ginny suspiró, sabiendo que si esto no funcionaba, debería despedirse de pociones…, de su reputación…, y de ir al baile con Harry… ¡MERLÍN, TENÍA QUE FUNCIONAR!

- ¿No crees que es el momento de que te comportes como una adolescente al menos una vez en tu vida?

- Pero no quiero ser adolescente si eso se trata de hacer trampa. –repuso Hermione de inmediato.

- ¡Pero eso es lo que somos! ¡Diviértete alguna vez en tu vida, Hermione! ¡No puedes cambiar lo que eres! ¡Ser adolescentes se trata de romper reglas, aprender de los errores y pasarla bien! –Ginny se había emocionado, ¿de acuerdo? - Disfruta de tu adolescencia aunque sea una vez en tu vida, Hermione, después será demasiado tarde.

Y por primera vez, Hermione no supo que responder.

* * *

**¡Hola! Está bien, odienme todo lo que quieran porque en verdad me demoré mucho en subir. Lo siento, ¡en verdad! Pero sucede que he estado muy enferma, asique ustedes entenderán que levantarme a usar el computador no era algo que me apeteciera mucho en esos momentos. De nuevo, lo siento mucho. **

**Respecto al capítulo: espero que les guste. No es la gran cosa, de hecho no es mucho lo que he avanzado, pero intente hacerlo lo más divertido posible apesar de lo irritable que me pongo cuando estoy enferma. **

**Ahora sí, les prometo que hen el próximo capítulo comienza lo bueno. ¡Oh, y gracias otra vez por los reviews! No saben lo feliz que me ponen :).**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. **

**Saludos, Connie.  
**


	4. Entre pensamientos, robos y errores

**Capítulo 4: Entre pensamientos, robos y errores. **

- ¡Mierda! ¡Hermione!

Luego de esas palabras, le siguieron de inmediato varias piezas de ajedrez esparcidas en el suelo y unos Harry y Ron tirados en el suelo. A Hermione le costó un poco darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaban escondiendo de su persona. Apretó los puños.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Hermione? –le espetó Ron, aún asustado, mientras se sobaba su trasero, el cual había resultado gravemente herido tras su caída.

- ¿Perdón? –se indignó la recién nombrada. - ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan desagradable alguna vez en tu vida, Ronald? ¡No te he hecho nada!

Ahora le tocaba a Ron indignarse.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Acabas de interrumpir mi juego de ajedrez! –se quejó mientras Harry, en la misma posición que él, se ponía sus lentes.

Hermione estaba abriendo la boca encolerizada, pero Harry se apresuró en apaciguarla.

- Lo que Ron quiere decir, Hermione, es: ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu llegada? –le preguntó intentando sonar lo más cortés posible.

Nadie se lo creyó, por supuesto, pero decidieron omitir sus opiniones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora no puedo entrar a mi Sala Común? –le espetó Hermione a la defensiva.

- ¡Ja! ¿Quién es la desagradable ahora? –le soltó Ron a su amiga; bueno… no tan amiga en estos momentos.

- ¡Cállate, Ron! –le gritaron Harry, Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

- Yo sólo decía… -murmuró Ron enojado.

Harry volvió la vista hacia Hermione, al igual que Ginny.

- No, pero me refería a que deberías estar en clase… ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el pelinegro, con evidente interés.

- No te importa. –se sonrojó Hermione.

Parecía que Harry iba a decir algo parecido a lo que su mejor amigo había dicho segundos antes, es por eso que Ginny, quien estaba viendo todo en silencio, decidió que era momento de interrumpir.

- Hermione está molesta porque faltó a su clase de Aritmancia y, más encima, McGonagall la pilló infraganti. –explicó de inmediato.

Las risas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Bastó con ver la cara roja como un tomate de Hermione para que estallaran en carcajadas. Ginny tampoco se pudo aguantar, pero evitó encontrarse con la mirada de cierta castaña que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que los chicos pudieran volver a tranquilizarse.

- Eres una deshonra para los prefectos, Hermione. –comentó Harry limpiándose una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

- Sí… -coincidió Ron con los ojos igual de llorosos y respirando entrecortadamente. - ¡Es que nadie puede tener tan mala suerte como para que justo McGonagall lo pille! –y dicho eso, los tres volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

Hermione, más que avergonzada y harta de la situación, logró interceptar la mirada de Ginny y la miró con una cara en el que sólo un mensaje se podía percibir: "Haz que se callen o no te ayudo".

A la pelirroja no le costó entenderlo.

- ¡Ya, chicos, ya basta! ¡Dejen a la pobre Hermione! ¿No ven que tuvo un mal día? –pero, al parecer, sus intentos no sirvieron de mucho porque Harry y Ron no le prestaron ni la más mínima atención. A Ginny se le ocurrió otra idea mejor. – Ron… -el aludido le prestó atención sin parar de reír-… a ti no te puedo decir nada, pero a Harry sí. –sonrió de forma traviesa. - ¡HARRY! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas. El silencio de su novio no se hizo esperar. – ¿Podrías dejar de reírte, por favor? Me parece que Hermione no lo está tomando muy bien. –sonrió con la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

Harry se sonrojó de golpe y se apresuró en tomar una postura diplomática mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sillón.

- Cla-claro, Gin. –asintió como embobado.

La recién nombrada le sacó la lengua, triunfante, a su hermano, quien no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su derrota, ya que no iba a ser muy normal que Ron fuera el único que se estuviera riendo a carcajadas mientras los demás sostenían una conversación decente. Bufó con resignación al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a su amigo.

- ¡No entiendo cómo te puede gustar esa enana tan insoportable, Harry!

- Y yo no entiendo como pudiste hacerte amigo de éste engendro tan estúpido, Harry. –lo imitó Ginny, sentándose al otro lado de su novio, que, inconscientemente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

La típica discusión de los hermanos Weasley no se hizo esperar. Hermione, mientras tanto, aún seguía parada junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dudando de si debía sentarse junto a los chicos o irse de inmediato a su clase de Transformaciones para no perderse otra clase de nuevo. Harry fue el que se encargó de decidir por ella.

- Hermione, ¿qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros! –su invitación parecía más un suplica, ya que no quería estar en medio de la guerra de su novia y su mejor amigo.

La castaña suspiró y se acercó al grupo.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, nuestro trío de amigos se encontraba frente a la aventura más grande que se les pudo haber planteado: no quedarse dormidos a mitad del discurso de McGongall sobre "…la importancia educacional del ÉXTASIS es crucial para ustedes porque…" Ustedes entienden, ¿no?

Y ahí estaban, sentados en la última fila del aula. Lamentablemente, Ron ya había perdido su cometido, por lo que ahora tenía la cabeza echada sobre el charco que antes había sido su casi impecable libro de Transformaciones. Harry era un poco más fuerte, pese a que se le cerraban los parpados una y otra vez, y sostenía su cabeza con la palma de su mano en un desesperado intento de no repetir la experiencia de su mejor amigo. Lo más sorprendente era que Hermione aún no regañara a los chicos por su falta de disciplina y respeto; la verdad es que habría sido un descaro de su parte, ya que ella estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención.

Muy bien, era ahora o nunca. Ginny le había pedido que le diera su respuesta definitiva durante el almuerzo, antes de entrar al Gran Salón. Sabía de sobre cual era su primera respuesta. "¡NO! Y por si no quedó claro… ¡NO, NO, NO, Y NOOO!" Había contado con que le quedara más que claro; sin embargo, la pelirroja había insistido en convencerla, y no sólo había logrado confundirla, había hecho que también se sintiera extrañamente obligada a hacer trampa, casi como si fuera una necesidad. Y la razón era obvia.

¿De verdad quería ser una vieja amargada por siempre?

"¡Pero si yo no soy amargada!", se intentó auto-convencer Hermione. "Sólo no me gusta romper las reglas, ir siempre por el camino correcto, el silencio, me irritan los sonidos fuertes, amo la lógica, me enferman los disparates de Luna, odio que mis amigos sean irresponsables, respeto a las autoridades, soy una estudiante compulsiva, no me gustan las fiestas, las tonterías… Es sólo eso. No es como si fuera una mini-McGonagall, ¿no?" Y sin pensarlo, levantó la cabeza hacia la profesora que seguía hablando sin parar, con el entrecejo fruncido y quitándole unos naipes de Snap Explosivo a Seamus y Dean. "Qué inmaduros… Oh, oh", se horrorizó la castaña. "¡MERLÍN, SOY IGUAL A MCGONAGALL!".

Luego de varios segundos en los que intentó controlarse internamente. Llegó a una conclusión: debía ayudar a Ginny. Sabía muy bien que su mejor amiga se lo merecía, pero… ¿en realidad sería tan mala como para darle esa clase de lección? Además, en el fondo sabía que Snape estaba exagerando un poco las cosas porque, más que mal, jamás le hizo esa clase de examen a Neville…

"De acuerdo, Hermione, aquí esta el asunto. Tú no eres _mala_ ni tampoco estás haciendo nada _malo_. Dios te puso en este mundo para ayudar a los demás con tu inteligencia, ayudando al bien común. Y tu misión en el mundo es ayudar a las pobres almas descarriadas, en tu caso: Ginny. Pero ese es el caso, no estás haciendo nada malo. Sólo estás haciendo más felices a las personas… Ginny estará feliz, la señora Weasley estará feliz, Harry estará feliz, McGonagall estará feliz, Snape… Bueno, Snape se lo merece", había llegado a esa tranquilizante conclusión cuando sintió que había algo inquietante a su alrededor. "¿Por qué ahora todo está tan silencioso? McGonagall paró de hablar. ¿Por qué todos me miran raro…? ¿Por qué McGonagall me está mirando feo en estos momentos…?"

- ¡Señorita Granger! –Hermione se sobresaltó en su asiento, por fin prestando atención a la clase. La profesora McGonagall la observaba furiosa. - ¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que repetirle la misma pregunta, eh? –le espetó.

La susodicha sintió todas las miradas clavadas en ella, aparentemente sorprendidas de que la señorita perfección no estuviera prestando atención a una clase que, en circunstancias normales, le habría parecido bastante importante. Se sonrojó de golpe.

- Hum… ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta, pro-profesora? –preguntó Hermione con timidez.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy, Granger? –se exasperó la profesora. Suspiró y luego dijo con voz cansina: - ¿Cuáles son los principios básicos de la transformación de un anímago? ¡Por Dios, Granger, espero que esta actitud tuya sea sólo por hoy!

Media hora más tarde…

- ¿Qué diablos le sucede a Hermione? –se extrañó Ginny sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, al ver la cara de querer suicidarse de su amiga mientras los demás se sentaban junto a ella.

La castaña no contestó, sólo se limitó a tomar asiento frente a la pelirroja y contemplar su plato vacío.

- Digamos que Hermione tuvo un pequeño trance en la clase de Transformaciones. –habló Harry sentado junto a su novia, y sirviéndose un poco de pollo frito en el plato.

- Y McGonagall volvió a llamarle la atención. –continuó Ron devorándose su almuerzo al mismo tiempo que Ginny soltaba una carcajada y Hermione se hundía más en su asiento. Luego de que pudiera tragar bien su comida, miró a Hermione algo confundido. – Pero no entiendo porque no estabas prestando atención, Hermione… Digo, para mí y Harry es normal quedarnos dormidos, pero tú… Seguramente es el fin del mundo.

Hermione asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, sin mirarlo siquiera.

- ¡Sí, claro! –bufó Ginny con sarcasmo, mirando con burla a su hermano. - Si fuera el fin del mundo, querido Ronnie, tú ya le habrías dicho a Hermione que te…

- ¡Cállate, enana! –le gritó Ron mientras se le ponían las orejas rojas, mirando de reojo a su amiga, quien, al parecer, no se había dado ni cuenta de que habían dicho su nombre.

Ginny rió por lo bajo y, antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más, Harry se apresuró en decirle a su mejor amiga:

- Pero te veías bastante concentrada en Transformaciones, uno pensaría que estabas prestándole atención a McGonagall, ¿en qué pensabas? –preguntó confundido.

- En nada importante… -se encogió de hombros Hermione, sin querer darle mucha importancia, pero le lanzó una rápida mirada significativa a Ginny, quien había captado el mensaje.

Y como si los Dioses estuvieran a favor de Ginny, Harry y Ron no tardaron en enfrascarse en una conversación de su tema favorito: Quidditch. Por lo que no fue difícil para las chicas hablar en susurros sin llamar la atención.

- ¿Asique lo pensaste, eh? –comenzó Ginny en voz baja, queriendo parecer desinteresada mientras tomaba una manzana del canasto de frutas.

- No es necesario introducciones, Gin. –la cortó Hermione exasperada. – Vamos al grano.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y bien? –preguntó dejando su fachada y dando paso a una Ginny entusiasmada.

Era ahora o nunca. Hermione dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- No.

- ¿No? –el rostro de Ginny se horrorizo por completo.

- Digo, sí. –se apresuró en corregirse Hermione, en un susurro.

- ¿Sí? –el rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó por completo.

- No… digo… ¡No sé! –se desesperó Hermione.

- ¿Qué? –se enojó Ginny. - ¡Hermione, no me vas a decir…!

- ¡Ya, bueno, sí, está bien, acepto! –se resignó Hermione apretando mucho los dientes.

La pelirroja comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría en su asiento, lo que llamó la atención de su novio, quien la miró como si estuviera loca.

- ¡Es que te quiero! –se excusó sonriendo radiante mientras agarraba el rostro de su novio y le plantaba un beso con decisión. Harry tampoco se hizo de rogar…

- Eh… Sí, me alegro de que haya tanto amor en el mundo, pero… -Ron los observaba bastante perturbado desde su asiento. – Sí… ya, está bien, fue suficiente. Harry… Harry… ¡HARRY, SUELTA A MI HERMANA AHORA MISMO!

Aquello llamó la atención de varios estudiantes sentados a su alrededor, lo que causó que Harry y Ginny se separaran completamente sonrojados.

- De acuerdo… -dijo Ron como si nada. – Mmm… Harry… ¿qué decías de nuestro próximo partido?

Harry, algo desconcertado, siguió hablando con Ron, y Hermione y Ginny siguieron con su conversación en susurros.

- ¿Era necesario eso? –preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.

- Lo siento, debía demostrarle mi felicidad al mundo. –se disculpó Ginny sonriendo nerviosa.

- Créeme, _todos_ nos dimos cuenta de que estabas feliz.

- Sí, bueno, es que Harry besa tan…

- No quiero más detalles. –la cortó Hermione haciendo una mueca. Ginny asintió, pero aún seguía sonriendo. – Muy bien, lo más importante… -bajó considerablemente la voz, tanto así, que Ginny tuvo que juntar más su cabeza para oírla. - ¿Tienes la poción?

Está bien, no había considerado ese aspecto.

- ¿Po-poción?

- Sí, la poción multijugos, Gin. ¿Qué otra poción? –Hermione no quería hacer caso al nuevo dolor de cabeza que había empezado a darle. Al ver que la pelirroja se quedaba en silencio, se aseguró: - Sabes lo que es una poción, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, no soy una estúpida! ¿Sabes? –se ofendió Ginny.

- Está bien, lo siento. –nuevamente silencio. - ¿Ginny?

- ¿Mmm…?

- ¿Tienes… la… poción? –preguntó Hermione comenzando a exasperarse bastante.

- Bueno, respecto a eso… Verás, no pensé…

Sólo faltó eso para que Hermione le propinara una fuerte patada en el pie a la persona que estaba sentada frente a ella, que supuestamente era Ginny, pero contrarió a lo que esperaba…

- ¡AAAYY! –aulló Harry, parándose de golpe y sobándose el pie, completamente adolorido.

- ¡Lo siento, Harry! ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención, te lo juro! –se disculpó Hermione también parándose, pero lo suyo no servía de mucho porque estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

- No… no te preocupes, Hermione. –masculló Harry con los dientes fuertemente apretados y los ojos algo llorosos.

Mientras tanto, en sus asientos, su novia y su mejor amigo reían a carcajadas, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarle cómo estaba, aunque la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

- ¿Y así te haces llamar mi novia? –le preguntó Harry molesto a su novia en cuestión, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

- Obvio –sonrió la chica sin dejarse intimidar ni invadir por el sentimiento de culpa (N.A: Conste, ella dijo que tenía, pero muy en el fondo…).

- ¡Ginny, tenemos que hablar! –dijo Hermione con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

- Pero, Hermione… aún no termino de comer, y tú sabes lo que dicen: guatita llena, corazón contento…

- ¡Ahórrate todas esas cursilerías y sígueme!

- Argh, está bien… -aceptó Ginny a regaña dientes.

Unos minutos después…

- ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR CÓMO DIABLOS PRETENDES TRANSFORMARTE SIN UNA POCIÓN?

- ¡Cálmate, Hermione! –intentó apaciguarla Ginny en un aula vacía del segundo piso. – Estoy segura de que podremos preparar una esta misma noche…

- ¿ACASO SABES CUÁNTO SE DEMORA UN PREPARAR UNA POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS?

- Mmm… ¿No era en unas horas? –preguntó confundida.

Silencio.

- ¡NO ME EXPLICO CÓMO DIABLOS PUDISTE PASAR POCIONES TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!

- Yo tampoco… -coincidió Ginny con sinceridad. – Veras, puede ser porque tengo muy buena puntería en las preguntas de alternativas…

- ¡AL DIABLO CON ESO, GINNY! –la interrumpió Hermione completamente furiosa.

- Mmm… ¿Podrías dejar de invocar todo el tiempo al diablo, Hermione? Me parece que a mis padres no les gustaría que me juntara contigo si te oyeran…

Hermione se vio tentada de decir "¡Al diablo con tus padres…!", pero le pareció que ellos no tenían la culpa de tener una hija tan… especial.

Estuvo varios segundos en silencio, intentando controlarse, hasta que al fin lo logró. "Deberían darle una Orden de Merlín", pensó Ginny. Hermione tomó asiento en una butaca y comenzó a acariciarse las sienes.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué haremos? –suspiró Hermione con voz cansada.

- Ni idea, tenía la esperanza de que tú preparas la poción… -se encogió de hombros Ginny, tomando asiento a su lado.

Su amiga sólo se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

- Está más que claro que no podremos hacer la poción hoy, tomando en cuenta que tu prueba se realizará mañana… Entonces… ¿qué haremos? –volvió a preguntarse.

Era extraño, pero a medida que a la castaña se le confundía más y más la cabeza, Ginny lo veía todo más claro.

- Es obvio, ¿no? Tendremos que robarla. –Hermione la miró con una cara de querer golpearla. – Lo siento, Hermione, pero es la única opción que nos queda. –se excusó ante la mirada de su amiga.

- Claro que no, Ginny. –se negó la castaña cruzándose de brazos. – Una cosa es hacer trampa y otra muy distinta es ser una ladrona.

A Ginny no le quedó otra que acudir a medidas drásticas.

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues… Eso no pareció importarte mucho en tu segundo año, ¿no? Cuando le robast…

- ¡Cállate! –la interrumpió Hermione desesperada mientras le tapaba la boca con las manos.

Ginny se zafó de su contacto y comenzó a reír.

- Qué mal, Hermione. Qué feo.

- ¿Quién te contó eso? –inquirió Hermione. "Harry o Ron, a ver quién muere primero", pensó con furia.

- Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo –se limitó a contestar Ginny, sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona, lo que irritó más a la castaña. – Pero bueno, no nos vayamos del tema. Debemos sacarle a Snape una poción esta misma noche.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿A Snape?! –gritó.

- Sigue así, Hermione. Pronto se enterará todo el colegio. –comentó Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Lo siento… -murmuró la recién nombrada. - ¿A Snape? –repitió en un susurro exaltado.

- Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que todo el mundo prepara pociones no permitidas a menores de edad? Lo lamento, Hermione, pero me parece que no todos son como tú…

Ella sólo la fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió que su comentario no merecía mayor atención. En vez de eso, agarró a Ginny de la manga de su túnica y tiró de ella para que se sentara, dispuesta a comenzar a planear la "misión" de esa noche.

- Primero hay que pensar como _tomaremos prestada_ la poción –Hermione se negaba a admitir que la robaría- sin ser descubiertas. Estaba pensando que deberíamos entrar en su armario a la hora de la cena… Ya sabes, mientras él no éste…

- Muy bien, pero ¿cómo pasar desapercibidas? –la interrumpió Ginny. Quería entrar ya en acción, a pesar de que aún quedaran casi tres horas para la cena.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensando en ello, hasta que al fin se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¿Alguna vez Harry te habló sobre su capa de invisibilidad?

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? –sonrió Ginny emocionada.

Y dicho eso, siguieron planeando la misión "Pedir prestado a Snape la poción multijugos, sin que se entere", como le había puesto en su fuero interno.

En la cena…

- Hermione, ¿me podrías decir porque miras tanto a Snape? –le preguntó Harry extrañado mientras la miraba a ella y luego a Snape, que estaba comiendo en la mesa de los profesores con su típica cara de desdén. – Pareciera como si te gustara o algo así… -añadió poniendo cara de asco.

La aludida, quien no había parado de mirar a Snape en todo ese rato, gracias a lo nerviosa que estaba, miró a Harry, lista para replicar, pero Ron habló antes que ella.

- ¡Sí, claro! –rió. - ¿A quién le podría gustar Snape? Hermione jamás podría caer tan bajo…

Ron no paró de mirar de reojo a Snape y a Hermione en toda lo que quedaba de cena.

- A propósito… ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué Gin me pidió mi capa? –volvió a preguntar Harry a Hermione mientras los tres caminaban de regreso a su Sala Común.

Hermione no había parado de mirar por sobre el hombro para ver si Snape seguía ahí. De pronto, se sintió infinitamente culpable, debería haberse quedado esperando hasta que Snape saliera e intentar distraerlo para que no fuera a las mazmorras… Pero Ginny le había asegurado que no era necesario que hiciera eso, sería rápida. Paró en seco. ¿Acaso le estaba haciendo caso a Ginny? Merlín, debía estar muy mal…

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta en volver al Gran Comedor, pero alguien la agarró por el antebrazo. Era Ron.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hermione? –preguntó viéndola preocupado, al igual que Harry que se había puesto a su lado. – Hoy has estado muy rara…

- ¿Yo? –fingió sorprenderse Hermione. - ¡Claro que no! Es… sólo que he tenido sueño todo el día, eso debe ser… Será mejor que me acueste en cuanto llegue…

- Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando? –se extrañó Harry luego de consultar su reloj. – Son recién las nueve.

- Una hora perfecta para acostarse. Bueno, ¿qué me decías, Harry? –intentó cambiar de tema mientras volvían a ponerse en marcha.

A Harry no se le pasó inadvertido su extraño comportamiento, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

- Te preguntaba si sabías por qué Ginny me pidió mi capa…

- ¡Cuidado, Hermione! –exclamó Ron al mismo tiempo que la sostenía del brazo para que no se estampara contra el suelo, ya que había tropezado al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

- Gracias, Ron… -le sonrió nerviosa y luego se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de su otro mejor amigo. – Ni idea, ya sabes cómo es Gin… Siempre anda haciendo cosas raras… -forzó una risita algo nerviosa.

"Yo más que nadie sé de eso", pensó con pesar.

*** - * - ***

Mientras tanto, Ginny bajaba las escaleras de las mazmorras con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Estimaba que Snape aún seguía cenando en el Gran Comedor, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, por lo que aceleró un poco más el paso, intentando no tropezarse con la capa que la cubría.

No fue difícil encontrar el despacho de Snape, ya que supuso que estaba detrás de la puerta que había en el sector menos iluminado. "Merlín, es como si su amor platónico fuera un murciélago o algo por el estilo… ¿Es que no se cansa de intentar en parecerse uno…? Yo creo que su sueño es casarse con un ogro… harían una pareja ideal…". Y se quedó algunos segundos más pensando en ello cuando una voz, bastante parecida a la de su mejor amiga, le habló con cierto reproche en su interior. _"Concéntrate, Ginny. Lo único que te falta es tenderte en una toalla a tomar el sol, si es que hay algo de eso…"_.

La pelirroja suspiró y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Sería una reverenda estúpida si no contara con que Snape habría cerrado su despacho mediante magia. Murmuró un apenas audible: _Alohomora_. Pero la puerta no dio signos de abrirse. También era de tontos no suponer que Snape protegería su despacho con algo más que un simple: _Alohomora_.

Sonrió contenta al recordar como Hermione se lo había advertido y la había equipado con algo más que una simple varita. Sacó una pequeña navaja, que le había pedido prestada Hermione a no sabía quién, de su bolsillo. Si esto no funcionaba, tendría que comenzar a despedirse de su baile con Harry… Suspiró, suplicándole a Merlín que la ayudara.

Comenzó a forcejear con la navaja para que se abriera la cerradura, y luego de unos segundos, comprobó contenta de que había funcionado.

Consiente de que le quedaba poco tiempo, caminó a paso rápida hasta otra pequeña puerta, que según las indicaciones de Hermione correspondía al armario de pociones. Probó nuevamente con un _Alohomora_ y quedó maravillada al comprobar de que esta vez si había funcionado. Snape debía de suponer que a nadie se le ocurriría otra forma de entrar en su despacho. "Qué imbécil…".

Se acercó con cautela a los abarrotados estantes con pociones de todos los colores y con millones de etiquetas. Muy bien, sólo debía buscar aquel que contuviera los ingredientes que Hermione le había indicado. Sacó de forma apresurada un pequeño pedazo de pergamino arrugado y lo fue consultando mientras, iluminando con su varita mágica, buscaba entre las miles de pociones que había ahí.

"Apuesto a que con un _Accio_ ya me encontraría en un confortable sillón frente a la chimenea, acurrucada junto a Harry… En vez de estar aquí, muriéndome de frío y buscando una estúpida poción multijugos… A ver, ¿por qué maldita sea no he hecho que la poción venga a mi?", se preguntó a si misma de forma retórica, y una voz muy parecida a la de su mejor amiga le contestó: "_Porque correrías el riesgo de que se te cayeran todas las pociones, tonta_". Hizo un mohín, y siguió buscando hasta que, de pronto, escuchó algo que la dejó paralizada.

Alguien estaba bajando las escaleras de la mazmorra.

¿Por qué diablos lo sabía? Eco.

Ginny miró nerviosa a todos lados y, como si fuera un regalo milagroso de Dios, su mirada calló justo en dos pociones que estaban etiquetados como poción multijugos. Tomó la primera sin pensárselo y salió disparada del armario, cerrando con el más sumo cuidado. Vio como se abrían los cerrojos por arte de magia y su corazón se le paró.

Snape, la persona que más adoraba en el mundo (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor), abrió la puerta con esa típica expresión de amargura en rostro. Ginny, que a diferencia de Hermione, sí había heredado dotes atléticos, corrió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo hasta la puerta, antes de que esta se cerrara.

Lo logró.

**- * - * -**

- ¡Hermione, la tengo, la tengo! –gritó Ginny entrando de improvisto en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo de año, donde sólo se encontraba Hermione sentada en su cama leyendo un libro.

La castaña dio tal salto que se cayó de la cama al mismo tiempo en que soltaba un chillido. Ginny ni se molestó en ocultar la risa. Estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que Hermione la mirara con una cara de querer rebanarle la cabeza.

- "¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? Sí, no te preocupes, puedo levantarme yo sola, gracias". –gruñó la recién nombrada ordenándose la túnica mientras se paraba.

- ¡Pero si ya sabía que podías levantarte tú solita! –otra risa, otra fulminación de mirada.

- ¿Quieres ponerte seria, Ginevra? –le pidió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Mmm… ¡No! –más risas.

- ¡Espera, espera! –se detuvo de pronto Hermione con expresión seria. - ¿Estás segura de que es la poción correcta? ¿Seguiste mis indicaciones?

Ginny la miró ofendida.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién me crees? ¿Mi hermano? –y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

Tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos para que Ginny se viera liberada de los efectos de la victoria. Para cuando sucedió eso, la pelirroja vio como Hermione hacia aparecer un par de copas en el velador con una rápida floritura de la varita y comenzaba a servir un poco de poción multijugos en las copas. Sólo había gastado un cuarto de aquella botella.

- ¿Hermione, qué haces? –preguntó Ginny, extrañada. – La prueba es mañana, ¿recuerdas?

- Ya lo sé, Gin. –asintió Hermione con repentina calma, expresión que utilizaba cuando de verdad se estaba concentrando en algo. Le entregó una copa a su amiga y rodó los ojos al ver su cara de perplejidad. – Pero es necesario comprobar el buen estado de la poción. No te preocupes, con la cantidad que le puse sólo durará una hora como máximo.

- Está bien… -murmuró Ginny viendo con desconfianza la poción que había en la copa.

- ¡Oh, casi se me olvida, sácate unos cuantos pelos! –le pidió Hermione mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –se asustó la pelirroja.

- Ah… De verdad que no entiendes nada, ¿no? Es para que las niñas bobas, como tú, puedan hacerse pasar por otras para dar pruebas ilegalmente. Ahora, hazlo.

Ginny le hizo caso, algo dudosa, y se sacó un par de cabellos pelirrojos.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? –se asqueó la pelirroja al ver como Hermione dejaba caer sus pelos en su copa.

- Esto. –y le quitó sus pelos de la mano y los dejó caer en su copa.

La copa de Hermione se volvió de color fucsia mientras que el de Ginny se volvía azul.

- Vale, ¿ahora sólo hay que bebérselo? –le preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

- ¡Vaya! Buena pregunta. Me parece que sí… -fingió sorprenderse Hermione con sarcasmo. - ¡Pues claro! A la cuenta de tres. –ambas alzaron sus copas. – Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Fueron valientes y se tomaron todo de un trago. La reacción fue inmediata. Ginny prácticamente se lanzó al baño mientras que Hermione fue más fuerte y se quedó ahí, apretando los puños y aguantándose como podía.

De pronto, oyó un grito ahogado desde el baño y se giró de golpe. Su propio yo, una muchacha de cabello castaño, largo y enmarañado, y de ojos también castaños, la miró completamente sorprendida; tanto así, que se vio obligada a taparse la boca con las manos para sofocar otro grito.

- Oh, vamos, Ginny, no me parece que seas tan fea… -bromeó Hermione, la nueva pelirroja, caminando a paso tembloroso hacia el baño.

- ¡JA, JA! ¡Qué chistoso, Hermione! –sonrió Ginny, la nueva castaña, con sarcasmo mientras se posaba las manos en la cintura, cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaba molesta. - ¿Esta transformación también implica un cambio de humor excepcional? –preguntó con ironía.

- Pues eso parece… porque tenía entendido que el ser gruñona era parte de mi encanto. –sonrió irónicamente Hermione mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Ginny se había parado junto a ella.

Era raro estar viéndose a si misma con otros ojos, pero al mismo tiempo estar contemplando de un primer ángulo un rostro que no era suyo. Definitivamente, era raro. Estaba repleta de pecas por todos lados y tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le sorprendía, ¡era que ahora tenía el pelo sedoso!

"Merlín, no puedo caer más bajo…", pensó Hermione para sus adentros.

Regresaron a la habitación, ya aburridas de contemplarse tanto en el espejo.

- ¡Esto es lo más fantástico que he hecho en mi vida! –comentó Ginny (en el cuerpo de Hermione), dejándose caer en su nueva cama.

- Querrás decir extraño. –la corrigió Hermione.

- No, fantástico.

- No tienes remedio –suspiró Hermione negando con su cabeza de un lado a otro. De pronto, un papel arrugado, tirado en el piso, llamó su atención. - ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó tomándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es qué?

- Este papel… Creo que venía pegado al frasco de la poción…

Lo abrió con cuidado. En el papel, se podía leer con total claridad: "ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE POLVO DE CUERNO DE UNICORNIO". Le tembló la mano.

- Ginny…

- ¿Mmm…?

- ¿Estás segura de que tomaste el frasco que te indiqué?

- Claro. ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

- Bueno…

- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ginny preocupada, parándose con cautela y acercándose a la chica que estaba de espaldas a ella. – Hermione, ¿qué sucede?

- Sucede… -Hermione se giró hacia ella con cara de maniaca. - ¡QUE TOMASTE LA POCIÓN DE EQUIVOCADA! ¡ESTA NO ES DE BICORNIO ES DE UNICORNIO!

- ¿Y? ¿No es lo mismo?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

- Hermione, me parece que estás exagerando mucho. ¿Qué importancia tiene? Funcionó, ¿no?

- ¡IMPORTA, QUERIDÍSIMA IDIOTA, PORQUE EL CUERNO DE UNICORNIO ES PERMANENTE! ¡NOS QUEDAREMOS ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE!

- Mierda…

* * *

**Ok, pueden escupirme virtualmente si gustan (hay otras opciones más pero, sinceramente, no me gustaría mencionarlas).**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Perdón por haberme ido todo este tiempo, pero entre tantas cosas que hacer y un pequeño bajón, deje un poco (un poco mucho) de lado el fic, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, nuevamente. **

**¡Pero aquí está lo prometido! Es aquí cuando pienso en frases como: "Tarde o temprano...", "Nunca digas nunca" y, mi favorita: "Mejor tarde que nunca". :) ****La verdad es que este capítulo no me pareció muy bueno porque lo hice todo muy a la rápida, pero tiene todo y eso es lo importante. **

**De nuevo: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.Y espero remediar, aunque sea un poco, con esto la ausencia de capítulos. **

**Saludos, Connie. **


End file.
